


A Proposed Arrangement

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Boston Marriage [Not An Actual Marriage], Episode: s08e10 Fadeout, Gen, NO Samantha & Felicity Romance Or Pairing Here, NO Samantha & Sara Romance Or Pairing Either, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Samantha Clayton Is Alive Again, Two Mothers For William & Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Following Oliver's funeral post the Crisis, a now revived Samantha, William's mother, approaches the former's widow with a proposal to ensure that William and Mia don't grow up separated, fulfilling one of the late hero's final wishes.
Relationships: Samantha Clayton & Felicity Smoak, Samantha Clayton & Sara Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Version I: Olicity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is partially inspired by conversations with my friend and fellow author Aragorn II Elessar and it pertains to the subject of Samantha Clayton, William’s mother. 
> 
> While I’m a big fan of William’s familial relationship with Felicity and really enjoyed the mom and son type bond between them, and still do, Aragorn made a point in that Oliver should’ve revived Samantha as well since William did not deserve to lose his mother. Not only that, but also her being alive once more did not have to cause William and Mia to be raised separately. 
> 
> I can understand where he’s coming from and due to that, have decided to write a couple of one shots reflecting that. 
> 
> The reason it will be two is because everyone has their different preferences for who Oliver should be paired with. And so this chapter will be an Olicity version while the second chapter will be a Canarrow version.

Following Oliver’s funeral, everyone in attendance, including Felicity, Oliver’s heartbroken widow, Thea, Roy, Moira, Sara, Nyssa, Talia, Anatoli, Quentin, Laurel, who was now a merged version of Earth-2 Laurel and the original Laurel, Tommy, Lyla, Diggle, Slade, Rene and his daughter Zoe, Rory, Curtis, Dinah, Oliver’s half-sister Emiko, young William Clayton and his mother Samantha, the latter whom Oliver had revived among the other’s he’d also revived when he restarted and merged some of the worlds, his and Felicity’s daughter Mia from the future, Barry, and Kara took turns conversing with one another about Oliver, his sacrifice, his legacy, and how he’d touched each of their lives.

There was not one dry eye anywhere but plenty of tears all around as they shared their thoughts regarding him, what an amazing man he was and the impact he’d made upon his city, though Felicity cried the most over her husband’s loss. And together they vowed that they would never forget him and would do all they could to uphold his legacy.

They were also extremely grateful for the changes he’d made including, but not limited to, the erasing of not only the original Laurel’s time addicted to drugs and alcohol but also Emiko as a villain and Star City’s final big bad and Ninth Circle member, how Moira had treated her which led her down that path, Quentin’s death, and the dystopian future which had originally threatened to befall Star City.

Felicity also conversed with Mia a bit, having finally gotten to meet the adult version of her daughter while enjoying their talk.

Soon everyone went their separate ways but as Felicity turned to go, a gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder, mildly startling her and causing her to turn and see Samantha standing next to her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she then listened as the other woman offered her condolences once more and then asked if they could go somewhere to have lunch together, Samantha wanting to discuss something extremely important with her.

Felicity assented and, after Samantha sent her son to hang out with his Aunt Thea, Uncle Roy, Barry, and Kara, leaving the boy delighted that besides his cool aunt and uncle, he was also going to get to hang out with two major superheroes, the two women went over to grab lunch together at _Big Belly Burger_. As they ate and enjoyed a friendly conversation, Samantha finally broached the subject she wanted to discuss with the other woman.

“As you know, and before Oliver died, it was his wish that his children, as in my son and your daughter, not grow up separated. I also don’t want that either and I’m certain that you’re also of the same mind”, she began white taking a bite of her burger.

Felicity nodded in response.

“I am, very much so. Our children deserve to know each other and to grow up together. That’s something which would mean a lot to me and I’ve grown very fond of your son, even coming to have cared for him as deeply as though he were my own son following your tragic death within the other timeline”, she responded in agreement and with a warm smile as she took a sip of her milkshake, while also privately remembering how fond she’d grown of William. “It’s so wonderful however that Oliver brought you back and that William has his real mother back to love and treasure him.

Samantha returned the other woman’s smile.

“Thank you so much for saying that in regards to me and William. I have always strived to do the best I can for him and this really is a second chance for the two of us. However, and back to matter at hand, and since we’re both in agreement that our children should not be separated, how would you like to enter into a Boston Marriage with me?”

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, not having expected this. She began fiddling with her glasses nervously.

“Um, wow, okay, totally did not except that. I’ll admit I’m flattered and all, but well, um, you see. I don’t exactly swing that way. I mean, I have no problem if you do however but I, well”, she rambled nervously until Samantha reached over and placed a gentle hand onto hers, chuckling good naturedly at the other woman’s rambling.

“Don’t worry, I did not mean a marriage like what you were thinking. I can tell you I’m just as heteronormative as you are”, she assured Felicity with a gentle laugh, after which she removed her hand and then continued. “I had been a history major back in college and Boston Marriages was one of the subjects I learned. And while they sometimes involved romantic relationships or at the least, unusually close and passionate friendships between pairs of women, Boston Marriages were mainly a marriage type union in which two women cohabitated together and lived like a couple would in regards to providing for each other if a man was unavailable to care for them or if they did not to be tied down to a man.

“It was basically a union of convenience for the most part, one in which the two women cohabitated for the purpose of supporting each other or for a shared cause, and without anything romantic, sexual, or salacious in nature. Of course you and I are both financially independent and don’t need to support each other in that way, but by living together with our respective children, we can help each other raise and care for them while also giving them two sets of parents, something I feel is very important for a child to have. And plus we could emotionally, but platonically, support each other as single women and most importantly fulfill Oliver’s wish that William and Mia not be separated.”

Felicity hummed while dipping a fry into her milkshake, beginning to remember a bit about Boston Marriages.

“I’m actually starting to remember those types of arrangements from also studying history in college. They were even necessary for some of those women and it was a time of female independence”, she replied as she began recollecting her own studies into that subject. Afterwards she briefly contemplated as to what Samantha was offering while the other woman awaited her response with bated breath. She could actually see the merits in it and frankly everything Samantha explained made sense and was perhaps the best solution for this matter. After a bit, she finally came to a decision.

“Regarding as to what you’re offering, and after running it through my mind, I think your proposal might actually be the best solution for the both of us and our children. And it would be wonderful for Mia to have a big brother figure in her life”, Felicity agreed fully. “And since all of my friends and everyone else on Oliver’s team are moving away due to him erasing crime in this city, it would be great to have someone to enjoy life with for the foreseeable future.”

“And for me as well. While I love my son more than life itself and enjoy his presence in my life, it would be wonderful to have a fellow peer to confide in and interact with, and especially since we’re both single mothers”, Samantha readily agreed, happy to potentially have a source of companionship and someone to share a family with. She then asked, and with a hopeful look in her eyes, “Does that mean you accept my proposal?”

Felicity smiled and took ahold of one of Samantha’s hands.

“Of course. I would love to enter into a Boston Marriage with you”, she answered in the affirmative, causing a huge smile to appear on Samantha’s face, who responded by squeezing Felicity’s hand affectionately. The two women then finished up their lunch as they worked out the details of this new arrangement. It was decided that they would purchase a small house for themselves, big enough for four occupants, and together they would live with each other and their children, raising them together and helping each other with household duties while emotionally supporting each other as best they could.

In the coming months they would follow through on all of that and together Samantha, Felicity, William, and baby Mia would form a close and loving family of their own while William enjoyed being a big brother to his baby sister. They were not a typical family, but they were a family and that’s all that mattered. And most importantly, William and Mia did not grow up separated but were raised together all the way to adulthood, watched over and loved deeply by two mothers who loved them, fulfilling Oliver’s last wish for his children.


	2. Version II: Canarrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the Canarrow version.

Following Oliver’s funeral, everyone in attendance, including Sara, Oliver’s heartbroken widow, Thea, Roy, Moira, Felicity, Nyssa, Talia, Anatoli, Quentin, Laurel, who was now a merged version of Earth-2 Laurel and the original Laurel, Tommy, Lyla, Diggle, Slade, Rene and his daughter Zoe, Rory, Curtis, Dinah, Oliver’s half-sister Emiko, young William Clayton and his mother Samantha, the latter whom Oliver had revived among the other’s he’d also revived when he restarted and merged some of the worlds, his and Sara’s daughter Mia from the future, Barry, and Kara took turns conversing with one another about Oliver, his sacrifice, his legacy, and how he’d touched each of their lives.

There was not one dry eye anywhere but plenty of tears all around as they shared their thoughts regarding him, what an amazing man he was and the impact he’d made upon his city, though Sara cried the most over her husband’s loss. And together they vowed that they would never forget him and would do all they could to uphold his legacy.

They were also extremely grateful for the changes he’d made including, but not limited to, the erasing of not only the original Laurel’s time addicted to drugs and alcohol but also Emiko as a villain and Star City’s final big bad and Ninth Circle member, how Moira had treated her which led her down that path, Quentin’s death, and the dystopian future which had originally threatened to befall Star City.

Sara also conversed with Mia a bit, having finally gotten to meet the adult version of her daughter while enjoying their talk.

Soon everyone went their separate ways but as Sara turned to go, a gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder, causing her to turn and see Samantha standing next to her. After acknowledging her, she then listened as the other woman offered her condolences once more and then asked if they could go somewhere to have lunch together, Samantha wanting to discuss something extremely important with her.

Sara assented and, after Samantha sent her son to hang out with his Aunt Thea, Uncle Roy, Barry, and Kara, leaving the boy delighted that besides his cool aunt and uncle, he was also going to get to hang out with two major superheroes, the two women went over to grab lunch together at _Big Belly Burger_. As they ate and enjoyed a friendly conversation, Samantha finally broached the subject she wanted to discuss with the other woman.

“As you know, and before Oliver died, it was his wish that his children, as in my son and your daughter, not grow up separated. I also don’t want that either and I’m certain that you’re also of the same mind”, she began white taking a bite of her burger.

Sara nodded in response.

“I am, very much so. Our children deserve to know each other and to grow up together. That’s something which would mean a lot to me and I’ve grown very fond of your son, even coming to have cared for him as deeply as though he were my own son following your tragic death within the other timeline”, she responded in agreement and with a warm smile as she took a sip of her milkshake, while also privately remembering how fond she’d grown of William. “It’s so wonderful however that Oliver brought you back and that William has his real mother back to love and treasure him.

Samantha returned the other woman’s smile.

“Thank you so much for saying that in regards to me and William. I have always strived to do the best I can for him and this really is a second chance for the two of us. However, and back to matter at hand, and since we’re both in agreement that our children should not be separated, how would you like to enter into a Boston Marriage with me?”

Sara’s eyes widened in surprise, but also left her intrigued, being familiar with the term.

“You mean like those types of arrangements certain pairs of women used back in the old days in which they cohabitated together and lived like a couple would in regards to providing for each other if a man was unavailable to care for them or if they did not to be tied down to a man?”, she asked with interest while chewing on her ketchup soaked fries “I actually remember reading and studying about Boston Marriages during my history courses in college.”

Samantha nodded as she took a sip of her milkshake.

“Yes, exactly, and it was also one of the subjects I learned while a history major back in college”, she affirmed with a smile. “And from what I learned and still remember, It was basically a union of convenience for the most part, one in which the two women cohabitated for the purpose of supporting each other or for a shared cause, and without anything romantic, sexual, or salacious in nature.

“In regards to what I’m proposing with this however, and while you and I are of course both financially independent and don’t need to support each other in that way, by living together with our respective children we can help each other raise and care for them while also giving them two sets of parents, something I feel is very important for a child to have. And plus we could emotionally, but platonically, support each other as single women and most importantly fulfill Oliver’s wish that William and Mia not be separated.”

Sara hummed while dipping an onion ring into her milkshake, and then briefly began contemplating as to what Samantha was offering while the other woman awaited her response with bated breath. She could actually see the merits in it and frankly everything Samantha explained made sense and was perhaps the best solution for this matter. After a bit, she finally came to a decision.

“After running it through my mind, I think your proposal might actually be the best solution for the both of us and our children. And it would be wonderful for Mia to have a big brother figure in her life”, Sara agreed fully. “And since all of my friends and everyone else on Oliver’s team are moving away due to him erasing crime in this city while my ex Nyssa is journeying to parts unknown, it would be great to have someone to enjoy life with for the foreseeable future.”

“And for me as well. While I love my son more than life itself and enjoy his presence in my life, it would be wonderful to have a fellow peer to confide in and interact with, and especially since we’re both single mothers”, Samantha readily agreed, happy to potentially have a source of companionship and someone to share a family with. She then asked, and with a hopeful look in her eyes, “Does that mean you accept my proposal?”

Sara smiled and took ahold of one of Samantha’s hands.

“Of course. I would love to enter into a Boston Marriage with you”, she answered in the affirmative, causing a huge smile to appear on Samantha’s face, who responded by squeezing Sara’s hand affectionately. The two women then finished up their lunch as they worked out the details of this new arrangement. It was decided that they would purchase a small house for themselves, big enough for four occupants, and together they would live with each other and their children, raising them together and helping each other with household duties while emotionally supporting each other as best they could.

In the coming months they would follow through on all of that and together Samantha, Sara, William, and baby Mia would form a close and loving family of their own while William enjoyed being a big brother to his baby sister. They were not a typical family, but they were a family and that’s all that mattered. And most importantly, William and Mia did not grow up separated but were raised together all the way to adulthood, watched over and loved deeply by two mothers who loved them, fulfilling Oliver’s last wish for his children.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed both one shots and I wish all of you the best of health and a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I added Slade was because despite the fact that he did not appear in the finale, my personal opinion is that he should’ve appeared and been an attendee at Oliver’s funeral.
> 
> I’d also like to apologize in case I offended anyone here who dislikes or hates Kara, in regards to William also hanging out with her in addition to Barry, Thea, and Roy. I had just wanted William to get to hang out with two famous superheroes.
> 
> As for Samantha, her memories of the preceding timeline were also restored in addition to the others who’s memories were restored post the Crisis. And Felicity had filled her in on the former’s familial relationship with William following Samantha’s murder within the pre-Crisis timeline a few days before their discussion within this chapter.
> 
> Finally, while I prefer Earth-2 Laurel more, there are those who are displeased that Earth-1 Laurel was not revived after the Crisis and that’s why I dropped her back, but merged with Earth-2 Laurel to provide the best of both worlds.
> 
> And that concludes the Olicity version and the next chapter will be the Canarrow version.


End file.
